Buffy the Vampire Slayer & My Peoples Clash
by ameliariv
Summary: What happens when you eat to many snacks and IM your friends before watching BtVS? Wanting to make a fic about them in BtVS happens. ^_^o maybe I shouldn't IM anymore...((Chapter 4 now up!))
1. My Peoples Get Confused

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the charactors I use in here from the show, dudes and companys own the show, not me. Chrissy is owned by flying waffles and those little donuts that are sold at gas stations, Andy is owned by his evil Neopet* Mr_Fluffy_Girl (or something like that...) on neopets.com, and Amelia (who is just sorta me) is the Queen of Evil Purple Fish and is owned by Vanilla Coke and CreamSavers. This fic is just a funny thing for the people I know and their are a few inside jokes you may not understand (but don't worry, we don't even understand half of them and they usually make no sence anyways...). Enjoy! *I don't own neopets either...though-*Bob the Evil Purple Fish hits her upside the head*...I'll remember that, Bob.  
  
*** "Crap! Where's my mom!" Fourteen year old Amelia muttered as she walked through Walmart, holding a binder and other school suppys she wanted her mother to buy her for the new school year coming up.  
  
'CreamSavers!' She noticed while walking past an aile. Taking a jump backwards, she turned into the candy aile, rushing to the shelf with the CreamSavers on them.  
  
''Strawberrys and Cream...or Chocolate and Carmel? Heck, maybe I'll get Orange and Cream!" She said to herself. She noticed the 30% off sign next to her beloved candy. "It's on sale!!! Now...if they are normaly...that, and 30% means to multiply...or maybe divide? Screw it, they're on sale!"  
  
Amelia picked up a large bag of Strawberrys and Cream and was trying to decide either to take another bag of the same, or pick another flavor when...  
  
"Damn! Watch where your going, you slut!"  
  
Amelia rolled her eyes at the blonde girl who ran into her. 'Well, I can either run away and cry or I can freak her out and maybe cause a fight.' Shrugging, she took the second choice.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Ashley," Amelia said with a nod. "I must have been so busy standing here that I wasn't watching where I was going. Oh, and about being a slut..." She looked the blonde up and down. "Well, so hey, I hear that the slutty look is in this season." Smirking at the clothes in the girl's hand, she continued, "But how's the whole Walmart-Slut look going? I mean, I guess Old Navy and The Gap are out of style." ((a/n: No offence to anyone who shops for clothes at Wal- mart!!! They have cute clothes, and I shop there too...))  
  
Ashley blinked, then pushed past Amelia with a few curse words. Smirking, Amelia noticed that when she had been bumped into, she had brushed her arm along the end of a shelf, leaving a faint purple bruse and a small scrash on the bruse.  
  
She frowned. "Cute, real cute. And I'm wearing this tank top too..." Picking up a bag of CreamSavers, she went in search again for her mother.  
  
***  
  
"Damn! ff.net is down again!" Sixteen year old Andrew, mostly known as Andy, or 'andythefork' on-line, cried, running his hands through his light brown hair. "When will this place be back up!? I need to read the next chapter of 'Sporks' fic!!!" Angry, he signed off the internet, as if to get back at ff.net, and leaned back in the computer chair.  
  
His six year old sister bounched into the room. "Andyandyandyyyy!" She sang.  
  
He turned in time to see her jump on him, nearly knocking him off the chair. "What is it, Amanda?" Andy asked, a bit peeved.  
  
The brown haired girl bounced on his lap. "I've got a secret!"  
  
Now, if jumping on him wasn't annoying, Andy certainly found this to be. Trying to remember that the girl on his lap was only six, he said, "Really? What would that be?"  
  
"Guess!"  
  
"I give up, what?" He didn't feel like playing games.  
  
His sister sighed. "You don't play the game right! Your supposed to guess! I'm telling mom! MOMMY!!!"  
  
He glanced up at the celing. "Hell hath no fury...like a six year old bored."  
  
***  
  
"KARA! Where's my CD?!" Fifteen year old Christina, Chrissy, shouted down the stairs to her older sister.  
  
"How should I know!" Her sister yelled back. "It's your CD, keep track of it!"  
  
Chrissy muttered evil things while walking back up to her own bedroom, angry. Where was her CD?! So what if she hadn't listened to it in...quite a while, she should still have it! Amelia!  
  
That name went through her head. Amelia had been over her house the day before, while staying at her dads...she may have moved it! Feeling a need to listen to her Backstreet Boys CD, she walked across her room to pick up the purple cordless phone in her room.  
  
Yeah, she would call Amelia, chew her out, then force her to listen to her Rugrats CD instead! Great idea! First the phone...  
  
But she didn't actually get that far. As she pasted by her closet doors, where the doors were actually mirrors, she noticed more then her reflection in that mirror. Next to her reflection was a girl, with purple hair.spun around, but nobody stood next to her. Slowly, she looked back at the mirror. And the purple-haired girl looked back.  
  
Maybe it would be wrong to say girl, but a young woman of about seventeen or older. She wore a light purple tube top and a darker purple baggy sweat pants. Her wavy hair, which reached her shoulders, was about the same color of her pants and was highlighted with a light purple color.  
  
"Christina, you are a Chosen One." The young woman said.  
  
Chrissy freaked. 


	2. A trip to another world, a Slayer or 2, ...

***  
  
*My little note of happiness* Hi! I had had some people read the first part of my story and they were like; 'who the hell are half of those people?'. So, one crazy person named M@RiGoLd suggested that I should make a profile for the MarySue-like people I have wrote about. Thanks M@RiGoLd! And on another note, I don't think I spell checked the first chapter, I'm sorry! *any* way...  
  
*My little profile of joy*  
  
Name: Christina (Chrissy) AKA: The Queen of The Evil Cookies (don't be scared!) Age: 15 Appearance: Chrissy is around 5" 0' or so, and has blonde hair that falls just under her shoulders and green eyes. Magic thingie-or-another: Chrissy is a Slayer in her world. Other: Chrissy is an outgoing person and could get really angry if provoked well enough.  
  
Name: Andrew (Andy) AKA: 'Sporks #1 fan Age: 16 Appearance: Andy is near 5" 9' or so and has light brown hair and blue eyes. Magic thingie-or-another: Andy is the Keeper of the Key of Heaven Other: Andy will just let people do whatever to keep them from having a damn spaz.  
  
Name: Amelia AKA: Queen of The Evil Purple Fish Age: 14 Appearance: Amelia is around 5" 4' and has dark brown hair that reaches a few inches past her shoulders (and I cried when I got 9 inches cut off my hair the other day, lol!) and green/brown eyes. Magic thingie-or-another: Amelia is the Key of Heaven Other: Amelia is a bit TOO outgoing but can get extremely shy sometimes.  
  
Happy, M@RiGoLd? Well, you damn well better be 'cuz I'm not getting any more detailed, I'm being quite lazy today ^_^o. (Bob the Evil Purple Fish: *pops up suddenly* When aren't you lazy? Get a job, you slacker!) *Steps on Bob the Evil Purple Fish* I don't need a job! I'm happy begging my parents for money!!!  
  
*any* way....Here's the next part, I'm going to try and get out a chapter every 2 weeks. (Which is just fast enough to keep my jail-keeper-friends happy...they wouldn't go out with me last Friday night because they wanted another chapter!!! Well...Chrissy and Andy haven't, they're just happy seeing their names on ff.net. But people like M@RiGoLd are just demanding me to do everything...grr....))  
  
You know the disclaimer; I have no rights to just about nothing, except the idea for this story, which I'm not even sure that it was even my idea, it was a dream I had (which makes me wonder if I shouldn't eat Nachos and IM my peoples before bedtime...). Enjoy!  
  
*** A Trip 2 Another World & a Slayer or 2 ***  
  
Okay, freaked was an understatement. She started screaming and throwing stuff animals at the mirror, which just bounced off, giving the purple-haired woman no damage.  
  
"Christina," The young woman sighed. "Your destiny is calling you! Your a Slayer!"  
  
Chrissy stopped screaming and throwing things and froze. She glanced over at her door. "Destiny?" She repeated. "Slayer? Crap, who spiked my soda?!"  
  
The purple-haired woman sighed again. "Christina, my name is Time, and like you have may guessed, that's because I control time."  
  
"Time?" Chrissy felt her head...no fever...  
  
"Your needed in another world, Christina!" The purple-haired woman, 'Time', said. "You are a Slayer! It is your destiny to saved the world from evil!"  
  
'Hallucinating...I need to get Kara!' Chrissy thought, grabbing her head.  
  
Time glanced at the door and it suddenly locked it's self. "Christina! Listen to me! You must come with me to the other world, it's a mirror- world of this one. Only it has demons and such around."  
  
Chrissy shook her head. "Okay, I'm hallucinating! Either that or your mental! There is no such thing as a demon!"  
  
Time sighed yet again. "Christina, your are a Slayer. If you don't come with me, the other world will be destroyed! There are demons who wish to destroy it!"  
  
"Okay, lady, let me put it this way for you," Chrissy said. "There. Is. No. Such. Thing. As. A. Demon!!!"  
  
"Actually..." A voice said from behind her. "There is."  
  
***  
  
"ANDREW!" His mother yelled, hearing Amanda scream. "PLAY WITH YOUR SISTER!"  
  
He mumbled something and pushed his sister off of his lap. "See, now I'm in trouble, Brat." Andy said to his sister.  
  
His sister pouted. Suddenly, from behind his sister, he glanced at the computer screen. It was...glowing? It was glowing purple, and the light suddenly got brighter until it was blinding. Andy heard his sister screaming, and then her voice suddenly cut off, everything turning black.  
  
***  
  
Spinning around, Chrissy saw Amelia, grinning. "What...is going on!?" Chrissy cried, glancing at the locked door. "How did you get in here?"  
  
Amelia shrugged at grinned at the young woman in the mirror. "Time! I felt your presence in our world and teleported to it...but I never expected to find myself in my friend's bedroom. Why are you here, Time?"  
  
The purple-haired woman smiled. "Amelia, you seem angry. Not glad to see me?"  
  
The girl smiled. "I luv 'ya, Time. It's just that when you appear in my world, the world's about to end because of some demons trying to destroy it."  
  
Time shrugged. "Well...yeah. Anyway, Christina is a Slayer. A Chosen One."  
  
Chrissy spoke up. "Okay, that's where I see a problem!" She said. "I'm not a chosen anything! I'm Chrissy!"  
  
Amelia and Time glanced at each other. "Chrissy..." Amelia said with a 'What-am-I-gonna-do' smile. "We each have our own destiny's..."  
  
A glare from Time made Amelia burst out laughing. "Time told me that when I was in your shoes. But lets not get off topic..."  
  
Chrissy shook her head. "Amelia, are you crazy? Destiny's not really real! You wanna be a doctor? Guess what, you can go to college and get some degree or whatever. Wanna be president? Then you get a zillion dollars and run to be president. Your life doesn't depend on a destiny!"  
  
Amelia and Time shrugged. "Well...true in a sense," Time admitted. "I can't tell you how many prophecies that I know of that have been totally changed. But you have a different destiny then most people. You are the Slayer, Christina. And guess what girl, I'll be your destiny. I've got a job to do too, I've gotta make sure a world isn't destroyed.  
  
"So, Christina, I'll be your destiny." Time smirked. "You have no choice in the matter, it happens on it's own. Guess what? Your life is going to depend on a destiny now!"  
  
And with that, Time's hand shot out of the mirror and grabbed Chrissy, yanking her into the mirror, where the girl disappeared.  
  
Amelia's eyebrows rose. "That was...harsh."  
  
Time shrugged. "I've gotta job to do, sides', she'll thank me sooner or later...either that or she'll kill me with her Slayer powers. To-MAY-to, to-MAH-to."  
  
The dark-haired girl frowned at the purple-haired woman. "I hate it when you get so 'I-know-the-future-y' on me, Time. " She smirked. "It makes me feel so-hey! I've got a job to do too! I've gotta go with Chrissy...Time, have you brought what the books call the 'Keeper of the Key to Heaven' to the other world yet?"  
  
Time nodded. "Yes, Amelia, I did. He-"  
  
"HE?!" Amelia suddenly cut Time off. "The Keeper has always been a girl! Always! Since like...ever!"  
  
Time shrugged. "This Keeper is different. Oh, and Amelia, your gonna meet a few 'Keepers' of something or another during this trip...and Amelia?"  
  
"Yes, Time?"  
  
Looking away, Time said, "This trip will be your last in your current form."  
  
Amelia looked at Time suddenly, uncertain of what the young woman had just said. "W-what?"  
  
"Goodbye, Amelia." Time whispered and Amelia disappeared without a word.  
  
***  
  
Andy's eyes slowly opened. He found himself laying in a damp, open field. He jumped up and rubbed his head. "How in the..." He wondered aimlessly. "This is...weird!"  
  
His clothes were damp from laying the the damp grass, and he glanced around. It was dark, and he glanced at his watch. "Two AM?" Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him and spun around.  
  
"Are you lost, puppy?" A woman asked.  
  
This woman, by any standards, looked odd. She wore a black dress that reached her ankles, the entire dress was extremely lacy, and her skin was oddly pale. She also held a doll, which was dressed in similar clothing she wore.  
  
Andy blinked at the woman. "I um...um..."  
  
The woman smiled at him. She held up her doll a bit. "Miss. Edith says that your a nice puppy that has lost his way because some mean spirits have taken him from his home."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Andy asked, more then confused. Was she saying the doll could talk to her?  
  
"Drucilla, bad. You've been a bad girl." A female voice said. Suddenly, there was a rush of wind, a bright blue light and a young woman appeared. She had extremely tan skin, almost brown. Her hair was blue with a lighter blue highlights. She wore a light blue tank top, blue jeans, and black boots.  
  
The woman, Drucilla, hissed at the blue-haired girl. "Your a mean spirit," She hissed. "Go back to your happy little home."  
  
The blue-haired girl grinned. "I heard about your little breakup with William, Dru. Aw, how you left him, then came crawling back to him, thinking you'd be accepted with open arms? But he didn't did he? He fell in love with the Slayer while you had your back turned on him. That must have been a hard blow on you, Dru, when he tied you and the Slayer up and was going to kill you both."  
  
The girl laughed. "And then, the other vampire he was dating, Harmony, showed up, tried to kill him, and don't you wish you've never sired the little blonde?"  
  
Drucilla frowned. "Your mean, Miss. Edith doesn't like you."  
  
"Go home, Drucilla." The blue-haired person said. "Go, shoo!"  
  
And she did, pouting all the way. Andy looked at the person. "Who are you?" He asked. "And where am I?"  
  
The young woman sighed. "Time really does need to stop teleporting people here and just leaving them. My name is Aqua, nice to meet you, Keeper."  
  
"Keeper?" Andy repeated.  
  
Aqua winced. "I'm having a talk with Time when I get home...oh, another person is coming through, have fun and good luck, Keeper!"  
  
He stared in the place the woman disappeared at. "...WHAT?"  
  
Suddenly, a purple light flashed and a girl appeared and fell to the ground. She was younger then him, he could tell, but not any younger then twelve. The girl had blonde hair and was quite unconscience. He walked over and checked her neck, where he felt a pulse.  
  
Another light appeared, but this time the light was a light pink. A girl stood there, awake. She was around the same age as the other girl, but looked much different. This girl had dark brown hair that reached halfway down her back and she wore white tennis shoes, black shorts, and a white tank top.  
  
She blinked at him, then saw the blonde girl. "Chrissy!" She exclaimed and hurried over to the blonde. She glanced up at Andy. "I'll assume...that your the Keeper?"  
  
Andy shrugged. "I've been called it a few times, who are you? And how did I get here?"  
  
She stood up, brushing a few pieces of grass out of her hair. "My name's Amelia..." She smiled. "You were brought here by a spirit who can control time and teleport people from one world to another. You?"  
  
"I'm Andrew, most people call me Andy." He said.  
  
Amelia glanced at her friend again. "Her name is Chrissy. She was brought here the same way you were, but for a different reason..."  
  
Andy said something, but Amelia didn't hear him. The felt somebody behind her, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Without turning around, she knew what it was. "Crap..." She muttered, then to Andy, "I need you to pick up Chrissy, I'm not that strong, and run." He noticed the person behind them to. The person with an odd problem with his face.  
  
'There's three vampires close...crap!' Amelia thought. 'I've taken on vampires before, but I don't have a stake right now, and I don't think I can take on three at once...and I don't think Andy will help me much...'  
  
"Hey there, cutie." One of the vampires grinned at Amelia. "You wanna go out with me?"  
  
Amelia sighed and smiled at the vampire. "I'm sorry, vampires are *bad*!"  
  
She grabbed up a thick stick off of the ground and the vampire attacked. Amelia glanced at Andy, who was staring. "Get a move on! Take Chrissy and RUN!" He nodded and grabbed up Chrissy, carrying her on his back.  
  
One of the vampires grabbed Amelia's hair and flung her into a tree. She sat up, glaring. "Nobody, vampires included, grabs my hair!" She jumped up, but was tackled to the ground by another vampire. It's pointy teeth were getting to close to her neck when...  
  
"Hey boys," A female voice said. "Why don't you pick on me?"  
  
The vampire ontop of Amelia suddenly turned into dust, and with a few kicks and punches, the other two followed. Amelia found her way up and she noticed Andy had stopped a bit away. She looked at the person who saved her, a blonde in her twenties or so. A Slayer. "Hi, my name is Amelia," She smiled. "Slayer, we need to speak to you!"  
  
The Slayer blinked, usually not ever known by the people she save.  
  
***  
  
I'll say it again; I don't own BtVS or any of those charactors...I don't own Andy or Chrissy...I'm not even sure if I own myself. Or the CreamSavers in my pocket. Or much else for that matter... *leaves to pout and then beg her parents for money to buy a *certain* CD... 


	3. Chapter 3

*dances around in a new pair of black tennis-shoes* Yay! School shopping in fun! *BoB the Evil Purple Fish stares at her in horror* What? *coughs* Right, the fanfic...Ahem... Well, this is part 3, yay! I've gotten the chapters out in record speed, and for those of you who I *haven't* forced to read and review this, I love you people! I know this fic sucks, but you all either were forced, are currently drunk/on drugs, or are just happy, luv-able people who luv me...YAY! *coughs* Right then, onto the story....  
  
*** A Bit of Explaining *** "Um...I'm Buffy, how do you know who I am?" The blonde asked.  
  
Amelia smiled and glanced at Andy again. "Andy? You can come back now." She called.  
  
The boy looked uncertain, but then slowly walked over. Chrissy was still out.  
  
Amelia looked at Buffy again. "Okay, us three, me, Andy here, and Chrissy on his back, were not from this world."  
  
Buffy's eyebrows rose. "What do you want to distroy?"  
  
Amelia laughed. "I don't wanna distroy anything. We were sent here by some spirits who want to save this world. Chrissy here, she's a Slayer in our world, though she doesn't know that quite yet...Andy is some Keeper dude who is supposed to...I don't know, but the spirits brought him here too.  
  
"And me..." She grined. "I'm not your normal human, let me tell you that. I've been here, to your world before. Quite a few times, quite a few missions to save this world, which have all worked out well, thank you! Well...only two missions, and Time did help me a lot...nevermind!"  
  
Neither Buffy or Andy said anything, so Amelia went on. "We are here now because a Key is in danger. The Key to Hell."  
  
Buffy's eyebrows rose so fast Amelia blinked. "The what!"  
  
Amelia shrugged. "The Key to Hell. It's this power that can teleport people-or whatever-to hell worlds. Then, to keep the Key safe, some dudes made the Key human....I was told it was sent to you, the Slayer."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yes..."  
  
"Slay-um, Buffy..." Amelia looked away. "You don't trust me, I can feel it. I told you I'm not quite human, and I'm not. I can sense demons from humans, I can estimate just about how many demons are in close distance, and I can sense different emotions...well, sometimes. But you can trust me."  
  
"How do I know that?" Buffy asked. "How should I know your not some demon wanting to take over the world?"  
  
Amelia shrugged again. "You don't. But I trust you. And that's because your supposed to watch over me too."  
  
Andy blinked. What was going on? Slayers? Demons? Keepers?  
  
Buffy blinked along with him. "Why?"  
  
"I'm also a Key..." She muttered.  
  
***  
  
Mist continued to shake Time's shoulders, trying to knock some sence into the purple-haired woman's head. "You just dropped them there!" Mist continued to yell. "Drucilla was going to turn Andrew! The Keeper of The Key to Heaven!!! The Keeper of The Key to Heaven was going to be a vampire!"  
  
Time blinked. "Yeah, the Keeper of The Key to Hell is a vampire. What's the diff?"  
  
Mist screamed and let go of Time's shoulders. "What's the difference?! IT'S THE PRINCIPLE OF IT THAT COUNTS!"  
  
The purple-haired woman blinked. "Mist, remember when Amber recommended anger management classes for you? Maybe you should go, your sprung to tight, or something."  
  
The blue-haired woman stared at Time, threw her hands into the air, and then dissipeared. Time raised her eyebrows. "I think we need a family meeting..."  
  
*** "What?" Buffy said. "You can't be the Key! My sister is!"  
  
Amelia glanced away. "Sister? They turned the other key into your sister?"  
  
"That's off topic," The blonde Slayer said. "My sister is the Key!"  
  
"But there's two," Amelia sighed. "Your 'sister' is the Key to Hell. Now, am I right in saying that some Hell God tried to use your sister to get back to her Hell a few months back?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"There you go," The dark-haired girl smiled. "She is the Key to Hell. Which means she can open portals to Hell worlds. But I am the Key to Heaven, I open a portal to worlds like this one were in right now."  
  
"How do I know your telling the truth?" Buffy said causisly.  
  
Amelia shrugged. "I could open a portal to our world? Mmm?"  
  
Buffy blinked. "But the portal doesn't close until the blood of the Key stopped. Meaning you die."  
  
"What do you-oh, right. That only happens when someone else trys to use your power, using that little riteral." She shrugged again. "If you teleport yourself, you don't do all that crap. You just teleport. Your sister, the Key to Hell can do the same...I could teach her."  
  
"No thank you!" Buffy said. "I don't need Dawn teleporting to Hell worlds behind my back."  
  
Amelia grined, then was suddenly hit hard on the head.  
  
***  
  
Just to get on a certain someone's nerves, I left a few spelling mistakes. *hops on over to Neopets to see how much Andy will kill her* 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the stuff I don't own ^_^o.  
  
*** Part Four - Chrissy The Vampire Slayer & More Explaining ***  
  
Amelia fell onto her knees and grabbed her head. She spun around to see Chrissy, awake and extremely mad. Andy was holding his head along with her. Amelia found her way to her feet.  
  
"Chrissy, um, I know your angry-" She started.  
  
Chrissy laughed. "Angry? Why should I be? Oh, 'cuz you took me out of my world! I wanna go home!"  
  
Amelia glanced over at Buffy and smiled her 'What-am-I-gonna-do?' smile. "Chrissy...your a Slayer! This is Buffy, she's a Slayer too..." She didn't know what to do with the angry girl who could kill her in about ten seconds. "You have every right to be mad at me because-"  
  
"Of corse I do!" Chrissy yelled at her, quite uncaracteristic for the blonde. "You have brought me to this place and telling me I'm some sorta freak and-"  
  
Chrissy made her way to Amelia, who was turning pale. Buffy stepped inbetween the two. "Okay, I don't know you," Buffy said. "But I'm not going to let you beat the crap out of this girl. So cool down!"  
  
Chrissy made a face at the older Slayer. "She kidnapped me!"  
  
Amelia poked her head out from behind Buffy. "I so did not! All I did was teleport to Time and try to get you to understand everything. But I didn't kidnapped anybody!"  
  
The young Slayer jumped to tackle the dark-haired girl and Buffy grabed her. Chrissy may have been a Slayer, but Buffy had been a Slayer a lot longer. For fun, Amelia stuck her toung out at her friend behind Buffy's back.  
  
"You," Amelia said. "Are having a spaz. Chill out, Chrissy!" Chrissy stuck her toung back out at Amelia and tried to pull out of Buffy's grasp.  
  
"I for one," Andy spoke up finally while rubbing his head. "Am very confused."  
  
Amelia grined. "That happens when confusing things take place."  
  
Chrissy looked at the older boy. "I'm sorry for hitting you, 'cuz I don't know you." Looking at Amelia, she said. "And I'm not sorry for hitting you, you little kidnapping person." She had seemed to calm down and Buffy let go of her.  
  
"Look, let's go back to my house and explain everything." Buffy said.  
  
***  
  
Buffy had woken up Willow and Tara, bringing them down stairs to see the two girls and the boy. Amelia had explained who (and what) they were and now Willow was explaining...something. Amelia was to busy glancing over at the bag of CreamSavers on the small table in the living room.  
  
Deciding that it wasn't (which is actually was) rude to suddenly grabed into the bag and take one, shoving it into her mouth, she did so. Everybody stared at her. "What?" She asked, sucking on the candy. " Ever eat one of these-- they rule!" Chrissy laughed at her friend.  
  
"So...what exactly is a Slayer?" The new Slayer asked.  
  
Amelia grined at the blonde. "So you admit your a Slayer now and that I didn't kidnap you?" Chrissy stuck her toung out at the dark-haired girl.  
  
"A Slayer," Willow interupted the younger two's immature scene. "Is a girl-"  
  
"Who gets super strong and stuff after the one before her dies, fights demons, and tries to stop the end of the world." Amelia cut the witch off. She grined at Buffy. "Time's gotta whole lotta books on you."  
  
Buffy glanced at the dark-haired girl. "You mean on the Slayer?"  
  
Amelia shook her head no. "Nu-uh, not on the Slayer in general...on you."  
  
"There's books on *Buffy*?" Willow blinked.  
  
The fourteen-year-old glanced around. "Time...she has a lot of books and profices and stuff like that. When I used to go to her place, I read a lotta books, mostly on you and stuff. Your pretty much the most popular thing since sliced bread in the spirit world."  
  
"Speaking of which," Willow held up a hand to quiet Amelia. "Your talking about a people named 'Time' and 'Mist' and 'Amber'...who are they?"  
  
"Spirits," Amelia explained. "They live in the spirit world, where ghosts and stuff go. Mist is a spirit who can control water. Amber is a spirit who can control nature. Time can control...well, time and teleport people to different places. There's another spirit, though I don't know her name, that can control emotions."  
  
Chrissy glanced at Amelia. "So, in short, there are these crazy spirits, who can control things, who have taken over our life?"  
  
Amelia grined and shrugged. "I'd say your just about right there."  
  
"What's going on down here?" The six people in the room turned around to see Dawn, in her night clothes, coming down the stairs. Amelia felt a odd presents.  
  
"Oh, it's noting Dawn, just go back to-"  
  
"I know you." Both Dawn and Amelia cut Buffy off. Amelia stood up and both girls stared at each other.  
  
Amelia gulped. "Your...your presents is weird...like I've felt it before. It's like...me."  
  
Dawn glanced at Buffy. "Who is this? She's...like me somehow."  
  
"My name is Amelia," She said, nodding her head. "I am the Key to Heaven. Nice to meet 'ya, Key to Hell."  
  
"What's going on?" Dawn asked Buffy.  
  
***  
  
So, they had to explain everything again to Dawn, who was pretty much freaked. Amelia let the others explain this time, and went to grab another CreamSaver. At the same time, Dawn reached out for one and their hands brushed each others.  
  
Amelia felt a tingling feeling on her arm and jumped. "What the...!?" She exclaimed, pulling the sleave of her shirt up. The bruse and the cut that used to be on her arm (from when she was pushed into a shelf at Walmart) dissipeared. She stared at the place it used to be for a few seconds, then ran a hand through her hair in amazement. "Whoa...that was like so totally cool!"  
  
"What happened to that bruse?" Chrissy asked slowly.  
  
Dawn was looking at her hand in the same amazement Amelia was in. "That was...cool."  
  
Amela bit her lip and glanced around. "I...I-I've gotta call Time...this isn't normal."  
  
"Or is it?" Andy suddenly spoke up. The others looked at him. "Your this thing that opens a portal to other worlds right? And she's this thing that opens a portal to Hell worlds. Now, your just like a keys that opens a lock, their made of the same thing, but open different doors.  
  
"So, basicly," he continued. "Your the same person, sort of. You touched each other and your healing proccess doubled."  
  
Amelia gave him a 'where-did-you-come-from' look. "How'd you think that up?"  
  
"I've been spending to much time on neopets..." he said with a sigh.  
  
***  
  
Four chapters!!! *dances around* I'll get the next chapter up within two days, it's already typed, I just have to check it over. 


	5. Spike Meets the Newbies

*grumbles* I'm getting writersblock...It took me forever to finish the ending to this chapter...oh, and I plan on making a evil dude for the next chapter, so be happy! Also, will any of my peoples review on their own? Please? ((Which means Katie(Sanada), Liz(Purple), Ryan(Mr.Spork), Marie (Spork)...and so forth, meaning easily; The Neopets Corny Crew))  
  
*** Spike Meets the Newbies ***  
  
"Turn off the light..." Amelia muttered, half asleep. She opened her eyes and covered them to keep the small bit sunlight from the window out of them. She rolled over and found herself face-first on the floor. "Oops...that hurt!" She made her way out of the tangle of the blanket she was in and then remembered where she was. "Oh yeah..."  
  
After a while more of explaining, Buffy had made the three newcomers go to sleep. And while Chrissy got to sleep on the twin bed in the guest bedroom, Andy slept on a twin bed in the basement, Amelia got the sofa. Funfun.  
  
She sat up and yawned, looking around for a clock. She found it was only five in the morning, the sun was just starting to come up. Someone hadn't put down the blinds. "Crap," She said in a low voice. "No one's gonna be up this early...and I'm hungry!"  
  
Ameila stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of her clothes. 'I hate sleeping in my clothes, I feel so dirty...I wanna take a shower! I wanna-'  
  
Before she could finished her thought, the door in the kitchen burst open. Amelia jumped at least two feet in the air and rushed into the kitchen. There stood a man with a large black coat over his head closing the door and the blinds in the kitchen.  
  
'Shiny big knife!' Amelia thought as she pulled a large butchers knife from out of the wooden holder. "Who are you!?" She demanded.  
  
The man dropped the coat and she saw a person, in maybe his mid-twentys or so, with bleached blonde hair. And her senses went crazy. "Your...your a vampire!" Amelia gasped. What about the invatation rule? Didn't vampires have to been invited in to get in? She held the butchers knife infront of herself.  
  
The vampire raised an eyebrow. "Who are you, pet?"  
  
"I'm the worst person to meet at five in the morning after sleeping in her clothes and not having a shower and breakfest!" She said.  
  
"What's going on?" A voice said behind Amelia.  
  
Ameila knew who it was. "Chrissy, go back to bed...or better yet, get the Slay-I mean Buffy."  
  
Chrissy stood next to Amelia and looked at the blonde vampire oddly. "Who is he, Amelia?"  
  
"He's a vampire, Chrissy." Amelia said shortly, not taking her eyes off the vampire.  
  
Spike blinked at the two young girls. "Why are you two in the Slayers house?"  
  
The girl with the butchers knife waved it a bit. "Hello, a angry teenage girl here waving a weapon that can cut off your head! I think you should run now, buh-bye!"  
  
The blonde vampire laughed shortly and just pulled the large knife out of the girl's hands. Before he could anything else, Chrissy suddenly tackled him onto the kitchen floor. Spike was caught offguard by the strength of the girl who was much sorter then his self. The knife went flying into the air and Amelia ducked, the knife inbedding its self into a cabinet.  
  
Amelia blinked, watching the vampire and the new Slayer roll around on the floor. She opened up a cabinet and pulled out a large frying pan and watched the two on the floor. She then brought it down hard on the head of the blonde vampire.  
  
Spike yelped and jumped away from the two girls, grabbing his head. To Amelia's dismay, he didn't get knocked out from the blow, but to her liking, it had hurt him like hell.  
  
"What is going on in here!" The three looked to see Buffy and the other three who lived in the house come into the kitchen. Andy came out of the basement.  
  
The five glanced through the kitchen; a large butchers knife stuck in a cabinet, a frying pan in Amelia's hands, Spike holding his head in pain, and Chrissy slowly standing up off the floor and glancing at everybody.  
  
"There is a perfectly good explanation for this!" Chrissy said with a nod.  
  
Buffy rose an eyebrow. "I'd like to know what it was."  
  
"This vampire dude burst in here and scared the crap out of me!" Amelia exclaimed.  
  
Everybody looked at the vampire. "I was going to tell you about some demon trying to distroy the world, but if this is the treatment I get, I rather not tell you! Damn, that hurt!" Spike said, extremely angry.  
  
Buffy lost her angry face and burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny!?" Spike, Chrissy, and Amelia asked at once.  
  
"Chrissy, Amelia," Tara said, trying not to laugh like Buffy. "Spike is pretty much a good vampire, he can't hurt people." Both girls looked confused.  
  
"Who are these bloody women?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy finally controlled herself. "They came from another world last night." Spike's eyebrows rose, but before he could say anything, Amelia interrupted him.  
  
"Okay, Bleach-Boy, here's the scoop," She said. "We DO come from another world, a world like this one, not a hell world. Chrissy here is a Slayer, Andy here is some Keeper dude, and I'm a tool to open up portals between some worlds. Got it, Bleach-Boy?"  
  
Spike glanced at the dark-haired girl. "Not at all, pet."  
  
Amelia made a face. "And don't call me pet, Bleach-Boy."  
  
"And don't call me Bleach-Boy, pet."  
  
Chrissy giggled from the other side of the kitchen. "I wonder how long this can go on?"  
  
Amelia glared at the blonde girl. Chrissy shrugged and Amelia stuck her toung out at the blonde. "You make me feel loved, don't you?"  
  
Not answering, the new Slayer took the pan out of Amelia's hands and bopped her on the head with it lightly. "Your a ditz, you know that, right?"  
  
The darkhaired girl turned and walked out of the room, waving a hand at her friend behind her. "Yes, well, at least I'm not a blonde ditz. Ya know, ditz's have storys that are sent on line about them, but blonde ditz's get movies made after them..."  
  
Chrissy rose an eyebrow, not confused with what the girl had said, but confused with how the girl had not been confused with what she had said.  
  
***  
  
No offense to blonde's, of corse ~_^, like I would *ever* make fun of a blonde!!! Another thing, Mist changed her neopets s/n to 'Aqua', so that's what I'll be writing for her name for now on... 


End file.
